Tiny Miniskirts
by kurama-sweethart
Summary: Tiny Miniskirts: Fullmetal Alchemist Short Stories. A collection of drabbles varying in length, rating and pairing. [COMPLETE]
1. 1 through 3

**Tiny Miniskirts  
_A Series of Fullmetal Alchemist Short Stories_  
Author:** Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
**Rating:** Mature (Ed's mouth, maybe sexual references, ect.)  
**Pairings:** Various  
**Author's Note:** I had to jump on the bandwagon, I just had to. Many thanks to Requiem of Silence for being an awesome fic-partner and friend. Also to Just-A-Rambling-Romantic for being the ultimate inspiration to write short stories. Each will probably be fairly short- never any longer than 500 words or so.

* * *

**Home  
Words: 320**

Edward Elric was a prodigy. He taught himself the basics of alchemy- hell, he had taught himself pretty much everything he knew. There were no secrets once the young alchemist had set his eyes on his prize. You could lie and scrounge and put all your effort into making him blind to whatever it was he wanted, but he would find it out in the end. Edward Elric was resourceful; using whatever he could find to aide him in his cause. If resources weren't available, he'd make them. If he needed alchemy and didn't have an array- he learned to transmute without one.

Edward Elric was determined. He wouldn't – no, couldn't give up- until he had reached his goal, and even then that wasn't enough. He had to plow through it, meeting his ambitions and making higher ones at the same time. The young alchemist wasn't happy unless he succeeded at everything with flying colors.

The same could be said for his love life, Roy mused, sipping from his coffee. Despite his naiveté when it came to women, the Fullmetal was very smooth, jumping into sex with as much ambition and determination as anything else- picking up on tricks quickly and then putting his own flavor into them. His movements were fluid and confident, and anyone would be surprised to find out that he was indeed a virgin, albeit far from any sort of blushing. He dominated in the bedroom, insisting things go his way. Everything was controlled and safe unless he gave full permission for otherwise.

Edward Elric was someone to come home to. He was the cozy house, the warm fire, the mug of hot cocoa waiting for him when he got home from a particularly long transfer or mission that happened to come up. He was what Roy came back for. Ed was the only reason he came back.

Wherever there was Edward Elric, Roy was home.

* * *

**Miniskirts  
Words: 168**

Ed groaned, looking up at Roy's jeering face. "Is there anything I can do to make you reconsider?" He asked pathetically.

The Colonel shook his head. "No chance."

Turning back to the closed door, which Ed had been kindly informed that both Winry, Al, and the rest of Roy's military company were behind. Taking a deep breath, he screwed his face up and squinted his eyes closed before shoving his way through the door and waiting as all eyes soon turned on him.

"Edward… is that my skirt?" Winry asked behind her hand, in which she was rudely giggling behind. Every one else, save for Al, were chortling loudly, because when the Fullmetal had burst through the door, their eyes met the small alchemist clad in what was in fact Winry's black miniskirt and rather lacy blouse.

As Mustang laughed against the doorframe, Ed glared at everyone in the room, crossing his arms angrily across his chest. "I lost a bet." He mumbled.

* * *

**Nightmares  
Words: 232**

In the long nights Al endured, lying awake while his elder brother slept, he tried not to think about the soft moans and screams coming from across the room. He'd try to think of other things, like the rain whispering mournfully against the window, or the way the shadows danced along the walls. And when the whimpers got louder and more urgent, he'd grimace and turn his head, mulling over what they were going to do the next day, or reviewing all the information they had researched the previous days.

Ed would toss; sweat beading his forehead, kicking his legs at some imaginary foe, calling out for their mother, Trisha, or sometimes for the Colonel, or even for Al himself. Then he'd calm down, brows furrowed in concentration as his dream took a less traumatizing role. It was then that he would start up again, this time clutching his arm in silent agony, mouth opening idly to emit a silent scream.

It was like this every night, and sometimes Al didn't think he could take it anymore. But he didn't dare mention it to his brother. Edward had pride, and it would crush him to know that Al had a brother who was still scared by his nightmares.

Everyone needed a moment of weakness, Al reminded himself for what felt like the hundredth time. But it didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

_To be continued._ I don't know how many there will be in the end, I probably will keep going until I find a leisurely stopping point. Yes, I will continue to have three to a chapter, concidering their length. Do leave me a review on your way out, and thanks for reading:D 


	2. 4 through 6

**Tiny Miniskirts  
_A Series of Fullmetal Alchemist Short Stories_**  
**Author:** Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
**Rating:** Mature (Ed's mouth, maybe sexual references, ect.)  
**Pairings:** Various  
**Author's Note:** Meh. More sexual innuendos in this one. More angst, too. Bite me.

* * *

**Secret  
Words: 147**

Ed never thought that he'd have to tell anyone, let alone his own brother. And yet here he was, his mind urging him to _just do it_, his palms sweaty. He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and glanced across the Rockbell's guest room to where his younger brother, appearing to an untrained eye as just a suit of armor, was sitting.

"Um… Al? There's something I have to tell you. Something I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time." He swallowed audibly, unable to meet his brother's bright eyes. "But I was afraid of what your reaction might be."

Even in an iron tomb, he could feel the concern written all over his sibling's face. "What? What is it?" There was urgency in Al's voice. "Tell me."

Ed took another deep breath, and once again his mind urged him. "I'm sleeping with the Colonel."

* * *

**Worth it  
Words: 131**

There wasn't anything Ed wouldn't do to get his little brother's body back. When it came to Al, it seemed as though the Fullmetal had no embarrassment or pride- just the desperate need to return the only family he had into flesh again. Was that such a request? Was it worth all he sacrificed?

"Is he?" Envy asked, voicing his thoughts. The homunculus purred into Ed's ear, gently nibbling on the soft lobe, allowing the back of his hand to connect with the alchemist's face, skin flared at the contact. "Is that pile of scrap rubble worth… this?"

When the body beneath him neglected to answer, Envy snarled and slapped him again, thrusting his hips harder this time, watching smugly as Ed grimaced.

But he received only a groan in reply.

* * *

**Fortnight  
Words: 169**

There was always urgency when Mustang slunk into my bedroom, already unbuttoning his military jacket. The Colonel always got straight to the point. Foreplay was a waste of time, he told me once, and he always stood true to his word. There was never any kisses or love nips to be found on my neck the next morning, nor were my lips ever swollen from his eager mouth. He would crawl into bed with me, smiling apologetically, as if he somehow knew. But even then, there was sadness in his dark eyes, something I could never really explain.

After he was satisfied, he would carefully slide out from under the sheets, pulling on his trousers and refusing to meet my gaze as I watched. There were never sweet nothings whispered into my ear, or strong arms to hold me as I drifted off to sleep. Just the lingering smell of cologne and cinders, and the echo of his whispers as he slipped through the door. "Until next time, Havoc."

* * *

_To be continued_. Totally written at ungodly hours of the night when I should be sleeping considering my massive contagious head cold, but I felt like writing a second chapter… just spur-of-the-moment. More angst than comedy, but hey, whatever. I would like to say something to my reviewers; however, I seem to be lacking in those, other than Requiem of Silence. Work on that. ;) 


	3. 7 through 9

**Tiny Miniskirts  
_A Series of Fullmetal Alchemist Short Stories_  
Author: Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
Rating: Changed to _Teen_: For Ed's mouth and sexual references  
Pairings: Various - yaoi, yuri, het, incest... all that good stuff.**

* * *

**Bitter  
****Words: 181**

Somewhere along the line Paninya had heard someone say to her, in a loving, matter-of-factly sort of voice: "You always chase what you want for yourself." She had never paid much attention to the warning, because at the time as a naïve little girl, she hadn't thought it made much sense to begin with.

And suddenly, in the middle of lovemaking, it came rushing back to her. She had forgotten it all these years, and she found it rather odd that it would come up so suddenly now. However as she dwelled on it, through the gasps and moans of their sex, she realized it was true and applied to her more than she ever imagined.

Winry had full, perfectly shaped breasts that were positioned just right on her chest; she had thin, lithe legs and wore that bouncy skirt that bobbed just high enough to entice hungry eyes. Her skin was fair and her eyes a clear, crystalline blue- everything a tomboy like Paninya had grown up wishing she could be.

You always chase what you want for yourself, she thought bitterly over a twitch of orgasm.**

* * *

Ice Cream  
Words: 187**

Al soon came to realize he had missed out on a lot of things over the years. The second he had been returned to his original, 10-year-old body, he was eager and hungry for anything and everything. He remembered little of the sensations that he was now fascinated with- and this was no different.

"Ice cream?" He asked hesitantly, sliding the frozen treat across his spoon, watching it leave a creamy trail down the handle. "I… think I remember."

Ed laughed, shoveling it into his mouth. "Yeah. It's got-" he paused to shudder. "-Milk in it, but it's been frozen and contorted enough you can't really taste it."

The younger Elric lifted the spoon to his lips uncertainly, letting the half-melted ice cream slip down his throat. "Wow, brother! This is really good!" He exclaimed happily, taking another bite. "I can't believe I don't remember-"

He was cut off when Ed gripped his chin in one flesh hand and brought their lips together. When they pulled apart, Al gave him a questioning look. "You had some on your face." His older brother answered before taking another bite.**

* * *

Damned  
****Words: 203**

They were bound by the one thing they had in common- loved ones they had left behind, yet could not remember. They were born as adults- the naiveté of childhood forever lost to them. It was their curse, after all, to be bound to a life of numb, emotionless existence. Unlike humans, they were not plagued by morals or virtues that could only get in the way of their plan- no, they were something much higher. Their similarities were what bound them, perhaps the drive of their namesake's intervening somewhere along the way.

But Sloth needed an excuse, and Lust needed understanding. They had both left behind those important to them, things that if they were able to think clearly would have killed them, if they knew just how much pain they put them through. Sloth looked upon the faces of her children and felt no recognition, no love or pride in them and what they had sacrificed on her behalf. Lust saw the scarred man of her brother, so alike him and everything she admired. And yet she put an end to his life herself.

They were bound by the one, sinful thing they had in common- they were destined for damnation.

_

* * *

To Be Continued_. Wheee! Chapter Three, Nine Themes and many more ideas to be put on the plate. : 3 Enjoy. 


	4. 10 through 12

**Tiny Miniskirts  
_A Series of Fullmetal Alchemist Short Stories_  
Author: Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
Rating: Changed to teen: For Ed's mouth and sexual references  
Pairings: Various**

* * *

**Behind Closed Doors  
Words: 166**

The night smelled like October, thick and heavy with the faint aroma of boiling cider. Saturday nights invited parties for the singles young enough to still attend, and more often than not everyone left in pairs that would disperse at the first light of morning. Long-term relationships were never common, commitment being a bulky, fearsome monster. Never the less, Jean Havoc was a regular who attended whenever the opportunity presented itself.

It was no surprise to oftentimes see friends from work at the late-night raves, most often Mustang or Breda, more often than not Breda pulling Fury along, as well. However, it was quite the surprise when between gaps of scantily clad women Havoc caught sight of Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye herself. All inklings of formality were forgotten as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the many back rooms, conveniently placed for the patrons' pleasure.

What happened between closed doors, stayed behind those doors. Needless to say, neither mentioned it inside the office.

**

* * *

Hidden  
Words: 119**

Edward Elric didn't follow rules or stay within boundaries- he took all inkling of restriction, did away with it, and then made his own limits. He didn't like being caged in and yet, as living proof of contradiction, gave everyone else around him iron bars to keep them where he wanted them. He liked to be in control. Medical research decades later might suggest a mental illness, and perhaps it was. The young alchemist had a one-track mind and an itch for success.

It was a wonder how he managed to keep all that hidden and subtle, masked behind the façade of a brash, hotheaded teenager. No one bought it, of course, but they played along all the same.

**

* * *

Trinket  
****Words: 129**

Winry was a little suspicious when it was Alphonse who brought Ed's watch in for repairs. If that wasn't enough, it was Ed's _state alchemy_ watch. He never let the trinket out of his sight, keeping it pinned to his pants and if not here, in his hands. There was never a time he let anyone hold it or look at it or just take one small bolt out of the front. However, the mechanic had been itching to take the thing apart for years, and now that she had the perfect opportunity she wasn't about to question the initial intentions.

As her eyes read the three, tiny words that held a world of meaning inscribed inside, she realized two things: It was a fake watch and Al's handwriting.

* * *

_To Be Continued._ These three were by far the most fun shorts to write -ever-:) Anyway, hope you enjoy! 


	5. 13 through 15

**Tiny Miniskirts  
_A Series of Fullmetal Alchemist Short Stories_  
Author: Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
Rating: Changed to teen: For Ed's mouth and sexual references  
Pairings: Various – My favorites being featured most often. :3 Yeah, I'm biased. Sue me.  
Author's Note: Its getting very hard to think up titles for each drabble V.v So bear with me if they're cheesy or don't fit well. I use the word that describes my original intentions more as oppose to how the fic actually ended up. So sorry if they're misleading.**

**

* * *

Protection  
****Words: 133**

Roy had always felt like he needed to protect the Elrics. He had been good friends with Hohenhiem, heard stories from him of when Ed and Al were only toddlers. In a way he felt like they were his own children, and after Trisha's death he had taken them under his wing as such. And now with Ed gone and memories forsaken to the void, Al needed the protection his brother had offered. The normally happy, cheerful child became cold and distant, devastated at the loss of his beloved sibling on his behalf. Roy made it his new ambition to get the last remaining Elric to smile. To laugh. To act like the normal child he was with nothing to loose and everything to gain.

Even if it took a simple kiss to do so.

**

* * *

More Than Willing  
****Words: 175**

There was little comfort in knowing your husband had been killed at the hands of a very powerful group of individuals, in which the chances of being caught were next to zero. Gracia even would have been able to sleep better if she knew it had ended for him quickly- but no, they told her he had probably been shot in the chest to lay alive on the pavement until he bled to death. Painfully and slowly. And then they had the nerve to tell her they understood her loss and were sorry. They understood, they said, the liars. No one understood.

Except him. Maes had meant as much to Roy Mustang as he had to her. She could see the despair and abandon in his eyes. They comforted each other, long nights awake talking about nothing and everything all at once. She reasoned that it helped them both, knowing there was someone who felt the same rip of loss.

Then why, Gracia wondered numbly, did she feel so dirty when she told Elysia to expect a baby sister from she and Roy?

**

* * *

Uncharacteristic  
****Words: 123**

He would have found it amusing, the way she was curled into the curve of his chest, if it hadn't been so foreign. It was odd to see this side of Riza Hawkeye- vulnerable and panting in his ear. Roy had expected sex with his lieutenant to be a reflection of her personality: stiff, controlled and over far too quickly.

But to his pleasure, it hadn't been anything like her at all. She was swift in her foreplay, taking her time when needed, bringing out tricks he could only wonder where she learned. He had, perhaps, relearned an important lesson from his childhood, long since lost to his memory. To never judge a book by its cover or Lieutenant Hawkeye by her fronts.

_

* * *

To be continued._


	6. 16 through 18

**Tiny Miniskirts  
_A Series of Fullmetal Alchemist Short Stories_  
Author: Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
Rating: Changed to teen: For Ed's mouth and sexual references  
Pairings: Various – My favorites being featured most often. :3 Yeah, I'm biased. Sue me.

* * *

****Convenience  
****Words: 134**

It was more a matter of convenience and lust than love or some other pretty word. Lieutenant Hawkeye was there after hours, as was Ross, and things just happened in a frantic storm of gropes and kisses. There was no bewilderment at the beauty of each other's naked bodies, half illuminated by moonlight filtering in through the open windows, no promises of forever and no declarations of undying commitment. Just the fogged concept of senses and sensations and here and _now_.

And yet, neither felt regret over the heated events the next morning or in the years to come, and often times thought to themselves how they'd like to try it again, but never asked or offered. It was simply a pleasant memory, something to reflect on to bring a smile to their face.

**

* * *

Past Tense  
_--(If you can guess the pairing, I'd be surprised)  
_****Words: 157**

He had loved her. She had been this perfect, beautiful woman who had stumbled into his life by what he thought to be some random stroke of luck or card of fate. She had smiled at him, eyes a curious gray rimmed in beautiful, soft violet. She had a sense of humor and seemed to like him too. He could never have asked for a better girlfriend.

He soon found out she had only used him, like some pawn in the demented game she played. His perfect woman was really not even really human at all. And yet, he couldn't help but feel glad for her- glad she had died happily, glad she had reached her goal in her last moments. No, he couldn't bring himself to hate the woman, a living doll and yet filled with so much emotion. Yes, he decided finally through an inhale of tobacco, he did love her, and he still does.

* * *

**Rose By Any Other Name  
Words: 171**

As a child, Rose had always loved the elegant flowers that had been her namesake. However, raised in a desolate, desert village, she rarely was blessed with seeing one, or the pleasure of running her fingers down the velvety, curved petals. Her father brought roses back from the city sometimes, when he went on a trip, but the trek across the desert had always made them dry and shriveled.

She had clung to Cornello, not only because he promised her beloved Cain back to life, but also because he grew her roses in the back of the temple: large, colorful patches of the flowers that she so adored. After Cornello was overthrown, her roses wilted once more, personifying Lior's state of chaos.

It wasn't until later, while staying with her child at the Rockbell residence, that she saw her roses again. Winry handed the large bouquet to her, a sly smile on her pretty face.

"For you." She said as Rose buried her face in the soft buds. "Forever and always."

_

* * *

To be continued, obviously. I'm thinking of continuing up to 30 Themes- since it's the easiest of 3 multiples- unless I want to continue on to 60 or 45._


	7. 19 through 21

**Tiny Miniskirts  
_A Series of Fullmetal Alchemist Short Stories_  
Author: Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
Rating: Changed to teen: For Ed's mouth and sexual references  
Pairings: Various – My favorites being featured most often. :3 Yeah, I'm biased. Sue me.****

* * *

Fine Lines  
**

**Words: 158**

Ed had begun to resent all the adults that had ever been in his life. They either treated him like a child- innocent, naïve and uninformed as to the cruels of the world, or like some sort of broken doll, holding him carefully and speaking softly as if to try and mend him. He hated when they had pity in their eyes, as if he needed it. Edward Elric didn't need anyone's pity or protection. He had seen things no one should ever be allowed to see and was more informed than any boy his age- but he didn't need to be fixed, because he wasn't broken, either.

Anyone who knew him would tell you that even if he needed help, he would never admit to it. All they could do was smother their pity and try speak to him as an adult, while silently praying that he might become one. Because no one had ever told him that it would ever be this hard.

**

* * *

****Remember  
Words: 153**

As a child Al had heard a song on the old radio their mother had brought home from the city, tune tinkering through the dusty speakers. He and his brother would gather around it every morning, sitting cross-legged on the rug and listening to radio shows. He had never learned the name of the song, or the talented man who sang it's words, but it hit him hard somewhere, hearing it again after all the years, the complex, sentimental lyrics panging a place deep inside him as he finally understood their meaning. He stopped outside the shop, leaning close to the radio once more, straining to hear the song he hadn't heard since his mother was alive.

"Remember is a place from long ago- remember when you're sad and feeling blue."

He suddenly felt very sick as images of his mother's death flashed through his mind. Some things aren't meant to be remembered.

**

* * *

Home  
Words: 124**

They had agreed they wouldn't shed a tear as they watched the glowing flames slowly devour the only home they had ever known. Al watched from his armor as his brother bit his lip and turned around briskly, marching down the path without looking back.

"Come on, Al. Let's go." He said in a voice that threatened to crack. "We have nothing to tie us here anymore."

Al didn't like to believe that, because mom's grave was there and Winry and Auntie Pinako were still there, as well, and he knew Ed knew it too. It just made things more final, somehow, to know that now their past was smoldering, allowing a clean slate and a chance for new beginnings.

At least, that was the theory.

_

* * *

To be continued._ Whoa. Elricentric this time around. I try to keep things more spread out, but this sorta happened on accident. There is method to the madness! Somewhere! 


	8. 22 through 24

**Tiny Miniskirts  
_A Series of Fullmetal Alchemist Short Stories_  
Author: Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
Rating: Changed to teen: For Ed's mouth and sexual references  
Pairings: Various – My favorites being featured most often. :3 Yeah, I'm biased. Sue me.**

**

* * *

Birthday  
Words: 153 **

There was a sort of irony, Ed decided, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it now. But it didn't shake the feeling any, as he looked down at the sleeping cat he held in his arms. It yawned and mewed softly; wide, yellow eyes staring up unblinkingly into his own. Perhaps the irony was in those eyes, the same dull bronze as it's soon to be owner, coat the same sleek, tawny brown. It was amiable and quiet, the cat, which made the whole situation all the more amusing to the Fullmetal.

Al walked into the kitchen, digging around in the cupboards for some random knick-knack or another: completely ignoring his elder brother sitting at the table. The cat mewed again, bringing his attention to the kitten now being plopped into his arms.

"Brother, what-" He stuttered as it purred, rubbing under his chin.

Ed smiled, petting it. "Happy birthday, Al."

**

* * *

Best Intentions  
Words: 139 **

The best feeling in the whole world was the feeling of cold metal in her hands, heavy and deadly, like a viper waiting to strike, biding it's time before lashing out in a fatal bite of flesh and bullets. Her life was in her pistol, the one her father had given to her as a teen. She had come home proudly, announcing that she was to join the military instead of going to the local university, to fight in the Eastern Rebellion. That was the day she became a woman, he had said, as he carefully let the weapon fall into her hands. She wasn't his little girl anymore.

She was a killer. The war hadn't changed that, no- only fed the fire. Taking lives was an addiction, and their only solace was that Lieutenant Hawkeye was on _their _side.

**

* * *

Inhuman  
****Words: 182**

She wasn't sure her existence ever had a true beginning. She had been conceived over a period of three months, growing, dying, reforming and repeating the cycle until she became what she was now. By then Ishval had been completely destroyed, the war in the military's favor. It was dark, when she awoke, and her skin burned like the fiery pits of hell itself. And yet, she felt no pain. The jagged rocks half embedded in her flesh felt like nothing at all. As the newly formed homunculus crawled from the rubble, mind blank and unknowing of her past as an Ishvalan woman, two words instantly came to her.

Not human.

That's what she needed to be. _Had to be_. Some instinctual drive knew the truth of her existence, she could feel it. She wasn't human and that's all she wanted, needed, so she could be with someone who had once been very important to her. It frustrated her, sometimes, when she couldn't remember exactly why she desired mortality, but it was strong enough to drive her, nonetheless.

Thus, Lust was born.

_

* * *

To be continued._ 6 more to go till my first goal of 30. :3 Woot. 


	9. 25 through 27

**Tiny Miniskirts  
_A Series of Fullmetal Alchemist Short Stories_  
Author: Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
Rating: Changed to teen: For Ed's mouth and sexual references  
Pairings: Various – My favorites being featured most often. :3 Yeah, I'm biased. Sue me.**

* * *

**Association  
Words: 75**

It was the little things that reminded Ed of his father; small, meaningless things that brought back the painful memories. Things like hearing a tune Hohenhiem had whistled as he came up the walk, or the smell of old aftershave and sulfur that gave him the undeniable urge to wash himself from head to toe. As if soup and whiskey could rinse away all memories of their father.

And sometimes it did. For a while.

**

* * *

First Time  
****Words: 114**

According to her accountable resource, the Elrics had been in Rush Valley less than a week before. They had stayed somewhere for a while, she knew, as well. The question now, was where they had stayed and where they were heading to now. At least, that was her goal.

Lust burst into the small auto-mail shop rather bluntly. "You." She growled, extending a finger to the girl working the register. "Where are the Elrics?"

The girl (with three auto-mail limbs, she noted) gaped at her as if she were the devil herself. "No?" Lust sighed, approaching indignantly. "I suppose it's inevitable."

That was the first time Paninya had been intimate on a glass counter.

**

* * *

Intimidation  
Words: 91 **

It had grown out of convenience, shifted into the ugly monster of purely sexual relation, and then evolved respectfully into the most unexpected and unlikely romance. Between escapades of hunting down the Philosopher's Stone, Al would return to headquarters whenever time provided, traipsing his armor through paperwork to their designated meeting place.

"Well, Alphonse! What a surprise!" He had exclaimed before launching himself at the youngest Elric. That's what Al liked best about Lieutenant Havoc: the way that a relationship with armor didn't intimidate him in the slightest.

_

* * *

To be continued._ One chapter left! Leave me some feedback or I'll take extra slow with the conclusion xP 


	10. 28 through 30

**Tiny Miniskirts  
_A Series of Fullmetal Alchemist Short Stories_  
Author: Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
Rating: Changed to teen: For Ed's mouth and sexual references  
Pairings: Various – My favorites being featured most often. :3 Yeah, I'm biased. Sue me.**

**

* * *

Speculation  
Words: 121 **

Ed was not the kind of guy that you would take home to meet your mother. He was loud and cursed shamelessly and was less than prudent in his table manners. So, instead, he left the wooing to his younger brother, who's kind smile and soft voice captured the hearts of everyone they met.

And it was puzzling sometimes, to each young girl and their mothers as Alphonse kindly said he'd had a wonderful time but didn't think they should see each other again. They would murmur to his retreating back if maybe he had a fair-skinned woman waiting for him at home.

But Ed thought it was funny, and told his brother to let them speculate. It kept things interesting.

**

* * *

Resemblance  
****Words: 89**

Roy had been surprised the first time he had laid eyes on the eldest son of Von Hohenhiem Elric. He had the same thick blonde hair and the same fiery passion blazing behind those golden eyes. The resemblance was enough to bring back a painful reminder that Pride could never stay with one lover for long.

And it was this resemblance that would be his ticket to hell, he thought bitterly. Because when he looked over at the young alchemist snuggled against him, he saw the face of his father.

**

* * *

When, not If  
****Words: 142**

Trisha knew that he wasn't coming back. She had known it the first time he left; that one day he'd leave for a weekend and come back in a month and leave for a month then come back after six and that eventually he'd be off for groceries and never return home. It was more a matter of when instead of if.

Oh sure, she had tried to stay faithful, and as long as the neighbors bought into her innocent, hopeful front that she thought he might return to her, they wouldn't suspect the military men that would more often than not stay in their home during their travels. They wouldn't question the bruises on her neck, putting it off as an accidental bump or bug bite.

And they wouldn't ask why Ed looked like Hohenhiem and Al like the baker's son.

_

* * *

Owari _

* * *

Wow. The end of 'Tiny Miniskirts'. I'm gonna miss writing drabbles, but knowing me, there's probably many more to come.Thanks to all who reviewed and supported! 


End file.
